


Danny's Realization

by CodeBlue1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeBlue1180/pseuds/CodeBlue1180
Summary: Danny realized what he wants.





	Danny's Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of them. Just the idea. Sorry for any grammar errors. Let me know what you think.

Danny just had sex with Olivia. Without out a word he got up and quickly put his clothes on. He ran out the door to his truck speeding to the house he shared with Julian. Danny felt sick and he couldn't breathe. 

Once he got to the house he ran in. Went past Julian, who was in the kitchen on the phone with someone. Running into the bathroom not shutting the door. He got to the toilet before throwing up. 

 

When Julian saw Danny run by he told the person on the phone he had to go and rung up. He followed Danny. Julian knelt down next to Danny and rubbed his back. 

Once Danny was done he sat back and leaned against Julian. 

Jules handed Danny a toothbrush and toothpaste. “I would kiss you but i don't like the taste of vomit.” Jules teased. 

Danny pushed Julian. “Shut up.” He said. Danny brushed his teeth and got out of his clothes. He got in the shower without a word to Julian. 

Standing there watch Danny do his thing, he was confused. “You going to tell me whats going on?”

“When I am done.” Danny said.

 

Julian picked up Danny’s clothes and got him clean ones and a towel. 

Danny took a quick shower and got dressed. He found Julian out in the livingroom. “Thank You.” He said sitting next to Julian. 

Julian kissed Danny’s head. “You want to talk?” He asked trying not to push it.

Danny looked down. “I was over at Olivia’s and we were…” He felt like a kid right now. “You know. Having… sex.” He mumbled and bit his lip. 

Julan just listened. Still looking down Danny continued. “I had to fake it. I wasn’t there. After i got up and ran out. I felt sick and didn't want to be there.” Danny added and looked up at Julian. 

“Where were you at Danny?” Julian asked. 

“Here with you. I only want you Julian. And being there with her like that made me feel sick.” Danny said. “I love you Julian.”

 

Julian pulled Danny in for a kiss. “Love you too Danny.” He said against Danny's lips.


End file.
